Front Row Seats
by That One Yellow Smiley
Summary: After the war, the Olympians have promised to pay more attention to their kids. As usual, they're not very reliable. So, the demigods devise a plan to secretly view their parents' daily lives through a screen. Will it change their opinions of the gods?
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction, the idea popped into my head last night, and I just had to publish it before school this morning. I know the first chapter is short, I'm still processing ideas. Ok, I really have to go to to school now. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot, it's all Rick Riordan's.**

Percy Jackson was relaxing alone in his cabin, hoping for a quiet, uneventful day spent with Annabeth. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since the end of the war two weeks ago, as she had been up on Olympus designing new buildings. Today was the day she finally returned, and Percy had a whole weekend planned out for them. After the stress and sadness of the war, they both needed it. As usual, Percy did not get his way. "Attention all campers! Please report to the Big House immediately for a camp meeting!" Chiron's voice came through the loudspeaker. Percy groaned, slowly pulling himself out of bed and making his way to the Big House. As he ambled along the pathway, Annabeth came rushing at him. "Seaweed Brain! I've missed you so much!"

Percy was suddenly enveloped in a hug that almost knocked him over. "Hey Annabeth," he said, slightly out of breath from the force of her hug. "How did the planning go?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! I have so many ideas! The only bad part was the endless arguing among the gods. "My temple should be bigger! Mother always liked you best! What did you do to my throne, Hermes!" Anyways, did you hear about the meeting? I wonder what Chiron wants." They had arrived at the Big House, where the whole camp was assembled. There was a large screen set at the front of the room that had not been there before.

"Hello everyone," said Chiron, looking over the crowd. "I am sure that you are wondering why I have called you here today. As you all know, the second Titan War was caused by demigods who were feeling unaccepted by their godly parents, therefore switching sides and serving the Titan Lord Kronos. As a result, the Olympians have promised to pay more attention to their children. Unfortunately, this is not possible at the moment, because they are currently preoccupied with rebuilding their domains. Instead of them visiting you, we have decided that we will visit them. Well, sort of." Chiron pointed to the large screen set up in the front of the room. "Since the gods are very busy and do not have time for a formal meeting, we decided to have a...video conversation of sorts. This screen will project different scenes from Olympus, focusing on a different Olympian every day. We hope that this will help you to get to know your parents, and understand more about what they do."

Nico raised his hand and called out, "What about Hades? Will he get featured too?"

"Yes, Hades and Hestia will both play a part in this. Even though they are not technically part of the Olympian Council, they are both elder gods and deserve proper respect." Chiron replied.

The whole camp began talking at once. They were all excited at the prospect of seeing what the gods were like when they weren't trying to kill and/or severely injure someone. Percy sat quietly through all of the babbling. He wasn't sure how much he liked this idea. His dad was someone who he looked up to. What if that had all been an act to prevent Percy from serving Kronos? What is his dad was really some sort of evil tyrant? His thoughts were interrupted by Chiron, who silenced everyone before announcing, "The first Olympian to be featured on the video monitor will be... Athena."

Annabeth, along with the rest of her cabin, erupted in cheers.

"Quiet! Now keep in mind, the gods do not know that they are being watched. This is to ensure that you will see exactly what your parents do, not a facade." With that, Chiron turned on the monitor, and Olympus came into focus.

**A/N- So how did you like the first chapter? If you have any specific requests as to what the gods can be doing when their children see them, or children's reactions to things, leave it in a review. Thanks. Also, I'm really bad at formatting dialogue, so if you have some tips for that, please please tell me.**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	2. Athena

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your response to my story! I opened my e-mail after school yesterday, and there were over 50 messages about reviews, favorites, and alerts. I couldn't stop smiling. Thanks to everyone who left me a review, or added this story to your favorites/alerts. I truly appreciate it. I am SO SORRY about the editing thing. I forgot to read over my uploaded document in document manager before I published, and my punctuation was once again replaced by an Õ. I had to go in and take them all out by hand. Please vote in the poll on my profile as to who the next god should be. Thanks again! Now, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Athena sat at her desk, head her hand, clearly in deep thought. The desk, much like her cabin at camp, was cluttered with battle plans, blueprints, and letters, all of which were written in Ancient Greek. Percy's dyslexic mind began to spin just by looking at it. Athena clearly did not have that problem. She quickly scanned a document, pulled out a fresh piece of paper, and began to furiously scribble a reply. Percy was suddenly struck by her resemblance to Annabeth. Not only did they have the same personality, but Athena looked just like Annabeth when she was concentrating very hard on something. Percy loved watching Annabeth work. She was so meticulous; planning, researching, and finalizing everything she did with great care, whether it was a battle plan in the Titan War, or a cabin cleanliness inspection. He loved the way her blonde hair fell over her face, and the way her striking gray eyes gazed at him... Percy was jarred out of his daydream by a loud crash coming from the monitor. He looked up just in time to see Athena transform into an owl and begin chasing a guilty looking Hermes out of her office. "What was that for?" he wondered aloud to Annabeth.

"Were you paying attention at all?" she hissed back, "Now be quiet, this is interesting."

Percy got his answer almost immediately. Athena was following Hermes all over Olympus, and he was slowly running out of breath. He had apparently forgotten that he was a god, who could teleport away. With one last mighty flap of her wings, Athena landed right in front of the panting Hermes, who came to a screeching halt and did a face plant on the marble floor of the throne room. The demigods thought that this was hilarious, and they all began laughing at the sight of the exhausted messenger god. Athena was back in her regular form, and she stood imposingly over Hermes, who was still laying on the ground, unable to get to his feet. "What were you doing in my office?" she screamed at the cowering god, who was now on his knees, seemingly begging for mercy.

"I..I was just delivering a message, my..my Lady. I had no idea that the statue was right by the doorway, in the perfect position to trip unsuspecting guests." The demigods burst into laughter, Hermes had just managed to deflect to blame onto an inanimate object. Travis and Connor were rolling on the floor in hysterics, they were exactly like their dad in more ways than one.

Athena seemed to have calmed down a bit by now, but she was still giving Hermes a glare that made him shrink back out of fear for the wrathful goddess.

"You will repair my statue to it's former glory by tomorrow's council meeting, Hermes, or you might just find yourself under attack from a herd of large, angry owls." With that final statement, Athena stalked off to her rooms, and Hermes picked himself up off the floor. He smiled, and began to laugh. The look on her face was just too funny. The god walked off, probably looking to bribe Hephaestus into doing the task for him.

"Wait, where did Athena go? Isn't today's show supposed to be about her?" asked Annabeth, a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sure that she will be back shortly," replied Chiron. "We have programmed our secret cameras to follow each god wherever they go."

Sure enough, Athena came back into view, this time at the training arena located in the middle of Olympus. She disappeared in a flash of light for about three seconds, and then reappeared in full armor, looking ready to take her anger towards Hermes out on some poor, unsuspecting, sparring partner. The goddess appeared to be thinking, but then she snapped her fingers and another person appeared in the arena with her. Percy looked suspiciously at Athena's soon-to-be victim. He thought that he knew him, but wasn't quite sure. The man looked too old to be a swordsman, and he wasn't even dressed for battle. Then he turned around, and Percy immediately knew who this man was.

"What do you want, Athena," said Poseidon, clearly annoyed about being summoned against his will. "I told you, I'm too busy with my own repairs to come up to Olympus for any reason other than World War Four."

"All I want to do is spar, and you are the only other god besides Ares who can match my skill in swordfighing. Please stay for just one duel."

Poseidon looked shocked, and Percy couldn't blame him. Since when had Athena actually made a somewhat friendly request of him? Poseidon looked at her and sighed. "Athena, I do not currently have all of my strength. The repairs have not been going well, and I have been having troubles with Amphitrite. She has been angry ever since Percy saved Olympus. This is why I look as I did when my kingdom was under attack. I am being put through too much stress. Please, just let me off the hook this once."

Athena looked at him, and her expression softened a small bit, and then she went back to smirking. "Well, that is all the better. I will beat you to the ground in about five minutes, and you will get back to your palace very quickly."

Poseidon became angry at this comment. "Is that a challenge, Athena? Very well then." He flashed out of the arena and returned again, in armor made by his own crew of skilled cyclops. Percy groaned. There was no way his dad was going to win this. Really, who challenges the goddess of_ war _to a fight?

Annabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Now I know where you get it from. Your dad's a Seaweed Brain, too."

Percy decided, that, even if his dad could not hear him, he was going to cheer anyway. Everyone but the Ares and Athena campers picked up the chant, too.

"GO POSEIDON! GO POSEIDON!"

The Big House was now divided into two groups- Poseidon's supporters on one side, and Athena's on the other. They were watching the screen intently. Poseidon twirled his sword in his hands as he spoke to Athena, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you say that we make the stakes of this little match slightly... higher."

"What exactly do you mean?" Athena said. Percy had no idea what his dad was talking about. Unless... oh no.

"How about this: you win, and I'll tell my son Percy to stay away from your daughter Annabeth. If I beat you, you must give them your permission to date. Is that good enough for you?"

Annabeth had her head down, cursing the Sea God in her head. How could he be so stupid as to make a bet like that? He would never win, in his weakened state.

Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing. If his dad lost this match, he would never, ever, forgive him.

As the two gods approached each other, Athena began to circle Poseidon with her sword drawn.

"Deal."

With that, she lunged at Poseidon, who easily defended against her surprise attack. He parried back at her, but she deflected the blow with her shield. This fighting style was similar to what the demigods practiced at Camp Half-Blood, the only difference being skill level. The campers watched in awe as the immortals fought. They all wished that they could fight like that. Percy, however, was watching his dad's strategy. As usual, Poseidon had impulsively jumped into battle without a set plan as to what he was going to do. Percy smiled. It was another trait that he had inherited. Athena, for once, seemed to be running out of ideas. No matter how hard she tried, she could not break Poseidon's defenses. Just when it looked like all was lost for the Goddess of Wisdom, she executed a move that neither the campers or Poseidon had ever seen before. In a few moments, Poseidon was on the ground. Annabeth sighed. It was all over.

Athena looked down at her opponent, her sword pointed at his throat. Then, she did something totally out of the ordinary. Athena sheathed her sword and extended her hand to Poseidon, offering to help him up. Percy's eyes almost fell out of his head. What in Hades was she doing? Athena HATED Poseidon!

"It is not truly a victory if you beat someone who does not have their full energy. The deal is off," said Athena.

"Thank you," replied Poseidon, looking a little bit shocked at her actions.

"Why are you surprised? Am I not allowed to show kindness towards you once in a while?"

"But..But I..."

Poseidon was cut off by Athena, who had suddenly moved towards him. In her second unexpected move of the day, she placed her lips on his, forcing him to stop his babbling. The Big House had never been so quiet. Determined to break the silence, Travis Stoll stood up on the table and began clapping. He was slowly joined by the rest of camp. Soon everyone was applauding the two gods, except for Percy and Annabeth. They were still staring at the screen with their jaws hitting the floor. Annabeth spoke first.

"I knew that it would happen eventually," she said, "It's always the polar opposites that end up together."

"Well, I guess then it's a good thing that we're nothing alike," replied Percy, kissing his girlfriend.

On screen, Athena and Poseidon were standing in the garden, talking about recent happenings on Olympus, looking especially content. Poseidon was back to his former self, no longer full of sadness and stress. As the demigods watched, he stood up, kissed Athena's hand, said goodbye, and teleported back to his palace. Athena sat on the bench smiling for a moment, but her expression soon became sour. She turned towards the camera, looking straight into it. The goddess unsheathed her sword. The demigods gasped. She knew. Athena looked right at them, with her weapon dangerously close to the camera lens.

"Leave us alone, you little stalkers," Athena said threateningly, before plunging her sword deep into the camera, shattering the glass. The screen went black.

Chiron stood at the front of the room, looking uncomfortable at the fact that they had been found out so early.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Tomorrow we will be watching Hades, Lord of the Dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and buy a new camera."

**What did you think? I got a TON of requests for a Poseidon/Athena pairing, so I decided to listen. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea, I hope you still keep reading. I'm home sick today, so I had extra time to write. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first, I really wanted to finish. REVIEW! Also, I will respond to every PM that you send me, so if you have any suggestions, I will gladly consider them. Thanks!**

**-HermesPotter-**


	3. Hades

**Yes, I know that I said Apollo was coming next, but I decided to do a different god, Hades. I just couldn't come up with any ideas for Apollo that didn't sound like a bad OOC parody fic. Horrible excuse, I know, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Apollo and Hermes will probably be left until the end of this story so I can get some better ideas. Sorry for not updating in a little while, I've recently had music consume my life, with endless chorus and band rehearsals every day, piano lessons twice a week, and choir practice three times a week, and school on top of that. Yes, I know that I am WAY too involved in the music program at my school. I'm going to try and update by Friday, because I leave for Canada this coming Friday on a school trip, and don't come back until Tuesday. No promises, though. Review and please vote in my poll, which can be found on my profile and is very important to this story's eventual plotline. Also, this story will have quite a few god pairings that never existed, to comply with reader's requests and to keep it interesting. Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER- I do not own PJO or Harry Potter (you'll get it later).<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiron returned to camp early the next morning after installing the new camera on Olympus. He had also talked to Athena, who had promised to keep their secret in exchange for privacy. Once the demigods were again settled in the Big House, Chiron turned on the screen. Olympus flickered to life, but immediately disappeared.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Percy, "Did Athena mess with the camera again?"

"No, she'll keep her word. I'm assuming that we will soon be seeing the Underworld, as that's where the palace of Hades is," replied Annabeth, who was sitting beside him.

As usual, she was right. The view switched from the bright, cheery scenes of Olympus to the dark, black backdrop of the Land of the Dead. Nico smiled. This was going to be so cool.

When the picture eventually stopped zooming around, Hades became visible. The god was pacing, looking very troubled.

"What's his problem," asked Travis bluntly.

"Well, if you consider the fact that he rules over dead people, he's not accepted by the other gods, his wife doesn't love him, and he just fought a war, I'd say that he has quite a few problems!" countered Connor.

As the demigods snickered, Hades continued his pacing. He was now also muttering to himself, sounding slightly psychotic.

"Ok, Travis, you're right. He has officially gone insane."

"Shhhh! Let's try to hear what he's saying!"

The words were becoming clearer.

"Zeus... throne... Hestia... Nico..."

Nico started when he heard his own name uttered by his father. He had been recently doubting if Hades truly cared about him. Apparently, he did.

Annabeth had begun to piece together the phrases that had come out of the anxious god's mouth. The mumblings seemed to center around Percy's gift from the Olympians. Hades was trying to figure out how he could be accepted into the Council of the Gods.

He disappeared with a flash, taking the camera with him. When he reappeared, Olympus was once more shown on the screen. The bright marble walls differed greatly from the glittering ebony walls of the palace. Hades began taking long strides toward the throne room, his robe of souls billowing behind him.

"Hey, you know who he looks like? That wizard guy, apparently he was a lot like Kronos. His name was Voldewort or something," remarked Travis.

Nico's face twisted into a frown. Nothing had changed. The still mocked his father, just as they mocked him. He still felt like he was not truly a part of Camp Half-Blood. It would never change, but hoped that Hades was about to do something that might help.

When the boy looked back at the screen, there was nothing there. His father had disappeared, but the camera had not moved. It was still continuing on it's path to the throne room.

Annabeth's hand moved involuntarily to the New York Yankees cap which was on the floor beside her. She knew exactly what the god's plan was.

Hades stalked towards the throne room, still hidden in the shadows. Voices of the other gods were becoming louder, and the campers could hear someone, probably Zeus or Ares, banging on the table while trying to call for order.

Suddenly, the throne room of the Olympians filled the screen. Gasps of awe came from the demigods who had not seen it before. The room was a spectacle to behold. The ornate, U-shaped table was sitting in the center, and the twelve thrones around it had been restored beyond their former glory after being destroyed by Kronos's army. Seated in those twelve thrones were the Olympians themselves.

* * *

><p>The sheer amount of power in the room was enough to incinerate the average demigod. The campers could almost feel it emitting through the screen.<p>

Nico glance fell first on Hestia. She was crouched in the corner as usual, tending to the flames. But something seemed out of place. Her eyes, normally filled with fire, had dimmed to an ember.

So, the demigods were startled when the normally timid goddess interrupted the argument between Zeus and Ares by saying,

"I believe we have a guest. Where are you hiding, brother?"

Hades, surprised, pulled the Helm off his head, only to be narrowly missed by a stray lightning bolt thrown by Zeus. In a flash, a black wall appeared in front of the God of the Underworld, defending him from the powerful force.

"Wow, Nico! You did almost the exact same thing in the Labyrinth! Guess you really are just like your dad," said Percy.

Nico beamed at this statement. He admired Hades, and was proud to be compared to him like that.

When the dust from the blast had evaporated, Hades strode towards the table, and conjured a seat for himself. The chair was nothing compared to the elaborate thrones of the Olympians. Zeus, who was sitting at the head of the table addressed his brother first.

"Why are you here?" he said bluntly, with a touch of anger evident in his voice.

"I have come here today to make a formal request of the council."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. What could his impudent brother possibly want?

Hades stared at his brother. "You know what I will ask for. I have been pleading for this since Ancient times. I wish for a throne on Olympus."

Nico sighed. It wasn't going to work. He and his father were outcasts, and no one knew that more than Zeus. The egoistical leader would never recognize his brother, he was too proud.

Zeus tilted his head, he actually seemed to be considering his older sibling's request.

He let out a long, slow breath. "Fine. But your domain will still be in the Underworld, Hades. I will expect you to rule over the dead with dignity, and to be a role model for your son Nico. So far, you have not lived up to any kind of parenting duties."

"Then let him have a cabin at camp. He could be properly trained."

Zeus stood up, storms forming in his eyes. "How much more will you intrude on my patience! I have granted one request, and you ask for another!"

Hades pulled a long, black Stygian iron sword from his robes. The massive weapon seemed to appear out of nowhere. He sneered at Zeus from across the room.

"What a hypocrite you are! You, who broke the oath first! You, who abandoned your daughter in times of need. And you dare to call ME a bad parent!"

The other gods were beginning to look uncomfortable. They didn't really feel like being caught in the middle of the argument between the two brothers. Finally, after five minutes of fighting, Hera had had enough.

"Will you two stop acting like children! If Nico and Thalia could see you now, what would they think?"

Percy laughed. "Well, I don't know! Let's just ask them!"

His statement got a lot of laughs from the assembled campers, and a whack over the head from Annabeth.

Zeus, deflated, put away his master bolt. He looked at his brother.

"Hera is right. We have been imbeciles. I am sorry, Hades." He extended his hand.

The throne room and the Big House were silent. This might have been the first time in three thousand years that two of the Big Three had reached a truce, and no one wanted to miss any of the action.

Hades looked shocked, and no one blamed him. After years of being viewed as worthless, his brother was suddenly being kind? It was suspicious, without a doubt.

He warily reached out and took his brother's hand. They shook.

The Big House went wild. Nico was ecstatic.

"Does that mean I can fly in a plane now?"

"And does that mean I can... oh wait, why would I want to go to the Underworld?" Thalia was also beyond happy at the agreement. No more would Artemis bring news of fights between Zeus and his brother back from Council meetings (hopefully).

On that happy note, the picture on the screen died, leaving the image of the two gods imprinted on everyone's minds.

Nico walked outside. There, right by the Zeus and Poseidon cabins, was a brand new building. It was made from ebony and jewels, and looked like a miniature of the Underworld's palace. He ran over to it and opened the door. There was a single bed, all for him. The cabin fit his personality exactly. It was everything he could have wanted. Nico ran inside the kitchen of the Big House, and took the biggest, juiciest piece of beef he could find. He threw it into the fire as an offering.

"Hades."

**Well, that's it! I know it's shorter than the last one, I began to run out of ideas. Also, I didn't include the name of the next god because I don't know who it will be! If you have a favorite who you really want to see, vote in my poll! Again, I'm really sorry about the whole Apollo thing. I deleted a 1500 word document because of it's parody-ness, and that's why this chapter's out a little late. On a completely unrelated note, I got a 70 on a English quiz! About what, you ask? PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THEIF! Why? Because I've been reading so much fanfiction that I can no longer tell what actually happened in the book and what people wrote on FanFic! Fail, right? This is probably a sign that I need to cut back :) I'm trying to redeem myself by making my final project incredible. We have to create a board game, and I'm making "The Hero's Quest." You get to choose a quest (PJO book), and answer trivia questions based on your choice. We only had to write 25, but I wrote 125. Ok, enough random babbling. Sorry if it's not as good, I really wanted to get the chapter out because I will not be updating again until at least next Thursday, due to a school trip. Thanks to all my reviewers, and anyone who added to favs/alerts. REVIEW!**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	4. Aphrodite

**Hi guys! I'm back! I was banned from the computer for a whole month! But, I managed to write this in a few days and get it up. I'm pretty proud of it, tell me if you liked it in a REVIEW! Also, I need to give a huge shout-out to all my reviewers. You people are incredible! We're at 80 reviews as of today! (July 4th) Keep 'em coming! It's been my dream to write a fanfic story that got 100 reviews, and it would be totally awesome if I could do it on the first one. For this chapter, I decided to go with the second most popular poll choice. So, without further ado, presenting... APHRODITE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any of the songs I mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When the demigods reassembled the next morning, they were still very excited about the recent changes on Olympus. The flames in last night's campfire had burned brightly, reflecting their moods. The fissure that Nico had made in the floor closed up; Hades must have been feeling helpful. Nico had enjoyed his first night spent in the new cabin. He finally felt at home at Camp Half-Blood. His demeanor had changed overnight. He no longer sulked, but instead greeted everyone he knew with a small smile. Percy was happy to see this change in his friend. Clearly, the video chat plan was working. Nico had become closer to his father, even though he did not technically interact with him.<p>

All of the campers were especially excited about the next screening because of last night's drama. They wanted a repeat. Percy thought that there couldn't ever be more action than last night, but he was once again about to be proved wrong. Chiron entered the Big House, his horse tail swishing behind him, looking rested and ready for a day of Olympian-stalking.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, sounding like a teacher addressing his class, "Today we will observe the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite."

Percy groaned. This was going to be a long day. He could already predict what was going to happen. The Aphrodite cabin would squeal through the whole thing, while none of the boys would be watching due to the fact that they were mesmerised my the goddess's beauty. He looked up to the screen, only to look away quickly, as the high quantity of pink was blinding him. He gagged. How could anyone stand living in a room like that? Didn't it seem like a little _too _much?

Apparently, Aphrodite didn't feel the same way. The goddess was skipping around the room, humming to herself. The tune was identified as "All You Need is Love" by the Beatles. Percy cracked a smile. It fit her personality perfectly. Meanwhile, the campers were still trying to digest the large amounts of pink that filled the room. Aphrodite had pink walls, floors, carpet, everything. It was like a sickening, scaled up version of her cabin at camp, minus the giggling girls. Well, almost.

Thankfully for the demigods, Aphrodite left her palace, still humming. Once their eyes recovered from pink-overload, the campers once again saw the great Mount Olympus in it's full glory after being repaired by Annabeth and her team of half-siblings. The gleaming white columns, the streets filled with the chattering of various minor gods and goddesses, and the awesome view of New York City combined made for the ideal place if you were a god.

The camera snuck behind Aphrodite into a main street on the other side of the city; it seemed to follow her gaze. The goddess kept glancing over at various couples. Zeus and Hera were spotted, sitting with their backs turned to one another. The whole Aphrodite cabin sighed unhappily. They knew that their mother had been working on those two for AGES, and they still hadn't come around to loving each other.

The next couple was Persephone and Hades, who were looking quite happy after the events the transpired last night. They were holding hands and laughing, like a couple should. Now that Hades was an Olympian, his demeanor seemed to change as much as Nico. He was finally accepted into his family.

Nico leaned over to Percy and whispered, "When they gave my my cabin, Persephone left a dandelion flower on my bed with a note of apology for her actions over the years. Can you believe that? She actually APOLOGIZED to ME!" Percy laughed. It certainly was different from usual. In the past, the flower on the bed would have been Nico himself. His attention was shifted back to the video monitor when a sudden flash of bright light nearly blinded him for the second time that day. But this time it wasn't from a hideous color. If was the powerful glow emitting off the outside of the palace of Artemis.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite skipped up to the door and pressed a well-manicured finger out towards the doorbell to ring it. Percy groaned. How many stupid Olympians <em>were<em> there? As much as he hated Aphrodite for messing with his love life, he didn't want to see her get turned into a jackalope. No one deserved that. He needn't have worried, though, because Artemis chose a much more effective method in dealing with the meddlesome goddess: A bucket of water rigged to fall on her when the doorbell rang. The campers fell on the floor laughing while Aphrodite screamed. Her hair was soaked, ruining her previously intricate updo. She had makeup running down her face, giving her a similar look to a raccoon. The designer clothes were beyond repair. Percy hoped that Artemis was ready for a fight, because there was one angry love goddess standing outside her door.

"ARTEMIS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" With that, Aphrodite kicked the door with her stiletto heels, causing it to break open. Now that she had gained entrance to the palace, it became her sole mission to find and destroy Artemis. Flinging open doors and crashing through tables, Aphrodite stomped through the rooms of Artemis' home. Before she could go any further, though, four arrows whizzed through the air, pinning the Goddess of Beauty to the nearby wall. Percy had to marvel at the flawless aim. The arrows had attached themselves to the fabric of her clothes, missing Aphrodite herself, but still close enough to do their jobs. No wonder the hunters always crushed the campers in capture the flag. They were training under Artemis.

"Why are you here, Aphrodite?" said a voice from above. Aphrodite looked up, frightened, until Artemis dropped from a beam in the ceiling, landing on the floor with cat-like reflexes. She was in her twelve year old form, not particulary threatening to a bystander who didn't know her, but everyone watching knew what the goddess was capable of.

"I wanted to talk to you about your hunters! I've been looking around, and I think I might have found the perfect boyfriends for them!" Aphrodite squealed. Four more arrows came at her. Thalia grinned as she watched Artemis move towards Aphrodite, ready to give the goddess a piece of her mind.

"My hunters have sworn off boys FOREVER! How else can I say it? F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Stay out of their love lives!" Artemis screeched, her face turning red, "Why do you insist on coming here so often, when you already know what my answer is going to be? I've said the same thing for millenia! NO!"

Aphrodite looked crushed, but not too much. She decided to try one more time. "But Artemis, don't you just LOVE Thalico? Or are you a ThaliaxApollo shipper?" Thalia and Nico looked at each other awkwardly as everyone else sat and stared at them.

Artemis looked like she was about to explode. "GET OUT OF MY PALACE! AND STAY OUT OF MY HUNTERS' LOVE LIVES!"

It was clear to the campers that she got this same reply every time. Aphrodite gingerly picked the arrows out of her sopping wet clothes, and turned to leave, Artemis still fuming in the other room. As Aphrodite put her hand on the doorknob, the frame of said door was peppered with arrows. "Just making sure it was clear!" Artemis called to the now terrified goddess.

Aphrodite walked away. Her watching children could see the gears turning in their mother's head. She would find a way to make this work. With a sly grin on her face, Aphrodite turned her back on the palace of Artemis. "She never said anything about messing with her OWN love life," she muttered. Thalia groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Back in her own palace, Aphrodite was humming again. Now it was "Baby" by that Justin Bieber kid. Percy groaned again. He <em>hated <em>Justin Bieber.

The goddess moved across her palace, gliding with the grace of a swan. Suddenly, she stopped. Aphrodite whipped her head around, as if she thought someone was watching her. She seemed to be checking to see if anyone was following her. Confident that there was no one, she placed her hand on the wall, chanting words in Ancient Greek. As if by magic, a door appeared. She quickly walked in, the door closing behind her.

The campers held their breath. They could see that this was a secret room, and that no one ever got to see this except for Aphrodite herself. The room was beautiful. It wasn't overly pink like the rest of her palace, but there were touches of color in the ornate, white marble room. But the most miraculous feature of the room was the millions upon millions of strings. They were hanging from the ceiling, some were braided with another, while some hung on their own. Some were short, while others seemed to be endless. The room was like nothing that the demigods had ever seen before. Even Annabeth, who thought she knew everything about Olympus, sat open-mouthed. Looking at the screen, Percy suddenly knew what this was. He had seen the strings before, a few days before he came to camp Half-Blood, as he watched old women knit socks for Bigfoot. The Fates. This must be their doing. Annabeth, it seemed, was also beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her eyes widened as she leaned over to Percy.

"Percy, these strings control relationships. Aphrodite must be working with the Fates. See? The braided ones show people who are together. The ones hanging alone are single. Each string equals one person; mortal, demigod, or..." She trailed off.

Aphrodite had entered a separate room off to the side of the one that they were perviously looking at. Hanging from the ceiling were twelve golden strings, stronger and brighter than the regular mortal ones.

"The Olympians..." whispered Annabeth, "What's she going to do to them? Oh no, I feel so bad for Artemis..."

But Aphrodite sidestepped the Olympians' strings, walking instead into the next room."I'll deal with the moon brat later." She pushed open a door labelled "DEMIGODS". Percy groaned. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The atmosphere in the Big House was tense. No one wanted to be embarrassed in front of the whole camp by Aphrodite. They watched, eager and nervous at the same time, to see who her victims would be today.

Two strings in particular seemed to catch her eye. Aphrodite walked quickly over to them. One of the strings had a dim golden glow around it, while the other was silver like all of the other demigod strings. Percy realized that it was his string intertwined with Annabeth's. Everyone else seemed to realize it too. "Why is yours golden, Percy?" asked a new camper whose name Percy couldn't remember.

"I'm.. technically invincible. I bathed in the River Styx." The camper looked awestruck.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite tenderly picked up the strings in her hands. She took the braid, and tightened it slightly. Percy felt the feeling he knew to be love swell up inside of him. He looked at Annabeth, and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. The Aphrodite campers awwwwed. Their mother sure knew how to get people together.

Back on Olympus, Aphrodite was tightening braids all over the room. The campers suddenly began to feel happy, like everything was right in the world for once, which didn't happen very often. Aphrodite was working her magic. When she was done, she stepped back and admired her work. Reaching into a nearby drawer, the goddess pulled out a small remote. Chiron blanched. He knew that it was common of the Olympians to watch their children on Hephaestus TV. What if Aphrodite saw them gathered around a monitor watching her? He frantically reached for the clicker to the camera, only to find that it had run out of batteries. Cursing in Ancient Greek, he began pressing buttons faster, which, as everyone knows, is the answer to all technological problems. The TV in Aphrodite's palace was swinging out from the wall.. and out.. and

BANG!

Aphrodite fell to the floor, unconscious. The campers were shocked. Who would attack a goddess? Unless...

"You got lucky this time, stalkers. Next time I might not be here to save you from your own scheme," said Athena, towering over Aphrodite, holding a rather stereotypical object: a frying pan which had been used to knock out the snooping love goddess.

"Wondering how I knew what was going on? Well, ever since I heard about "Percabeth", I have had my owl contingents watching over Aphrodite day in and day out, just to make sure she didn't take this too far. When I heard she was going to watch the camp, I remembered your little plan, and decided to... lets say, erase her memories. When she wakes up, she'll have no recollection of the events that took place after she entered this room. You can thank me later." With that, Athena disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Wow, Annabeth," Percy said after rubbing his eyes, "I guess your mom actually has some empathy towards me."

Annabeth hit him on the shoulder, laughing. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. She's actually OK with you after the whole 'defeating Kronos' thing."

The screen went black, leaving Aphrodite lying on the floor, and all the campers feeling happier from her love magic.

Chiron smiled around the Big House. "We'll resume our video watching tomorrow morning, with the goddess Artemis as our Olympian subject."

Percy walked back to his cabin, thinking about all that they had seen so far. Athena had saved them from Aphrodite, and also made his father happy again. Hades was once again accepted by the Olympians, which had brought out a new, cheerier side of his son Nico. Aphrodite had made the entire camp feel better and love one another as a family. Percy smiled. Maybe the Olympians weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: As you can see, the next goddess is Artemis. I was thinking of pairing her with Hermes. I've read a few ArtemisxHermes stories that inspired me, and I think I've got a plot that'll work for it. Please leave your opinions in a review. Thanks. Happy Fourth of July to all you Americans like me! Till next time,<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**

**PS- I'm a beta now, and available for stories. Send me your stuff, but read my beta profile first, please. Thanks!**


	5. Please Don't Kill Me!

**Hi guys. You are probably going to hate me for this, so I'll apologize in advance. I've been trying to write the Artemis chapter for about two weeks now. Nothing remotely good has come out of it. I have literally no motivation or ideas right now. I know, I know, I've got almost 100 wonderful reviews and many readers awaiting an update, which should be motivation enough, but I'm really having a hard time sitting and writing. Plus, my schedule has been beyond busy. So, the next chapter will probably be done by the end of August. I AM NOT PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD AGAIN! I leave for camp on Friday, and don't return until August 15th. No Internet for three weeks :( Once again, please don't kill me, I'm trying to make it work. Thanks. If you care, here's the paragraph I put on my profile regarding updates:**

**The reason why I don't update my stories that often is kind of complex. I guess you could say that FanFiction is kind of a... secret life for me. None of my friends know that I go on this site. My parents or my sister don't even know what it is. I'd like it to stay that way. So, I have to find certain times to go on the computer to type. Probably 95% of my time spent on FF is on my (horrible) iPod between the hours of 12:00 AM and 4:00 AM. This is hard, and I hope that you understand. Also, I hand-write every chapter before publishing. No matter how long or how short, it goes into my notebook. This adds a great deal of time to the writing process, but I find this step to be beneficial. Please understand these reasons, and don't beg me for updates. I'm working hard to make my stories the best that they can be. Also, if I favorite or alert your story but don't leave a review, it's probably because I fell asleep while typing. I stay up way too late reading fanfic. Thanks for listening.**

**~~HermesPotter~~**

And while I'm at it, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so far. You all have given me 99 reviews, 59 story favs, 63 story alerts, and 5,619 TOTAL STORY HITS! Wow! All of you are so incredible. Keep it up!


	6. EDITED Poseidon

**Hey guys! I decided to make some edits to this. When I first published, it was one of those eleven o'clock, first draft kind of things. Plus, you know it's bad when you're embarrassed to read your own writing. So, here's something that I'm NOT exactly ashamed to publish! I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say next, because I know that some of you hate when authors do this. But I felt that it needed to be done.  
>BEGIN RANT:<br>**

**Dear "Twitchy",  
>How dare you. "I AM CAUCASION SO SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY I SHOULD BE BEAT UP! GUESS WHAT? JUST CAUSE I'M WHITE DOESN'T MEAN I'M CONCEITED! I'M VERY POOR AND SMART AND ATHELETIC! I THINK ALL PHILLAPINO'S ARE DRUG DEALERS! NOW STOP INSULTING MY HERITAGE!"? Seriously? First of all, let's start with your spelling mistakes. It's "Filipino", not "Phillapino". "Caucasian", not "Caucasion". I'd also like to share a little definition with you, because you are obviously unaware of this word: Opinion[uh-pin-yuhn]: a personal view, attitude, or appraisal. I asked for opinions, and C.A. Francisco gave me one. One thing I did not ask for, however, was for you to write a caps-lock response because you disagree. This was not meant to be a debate. Frankly, I find you quite rude and disrespectful. Hiding behind an anonymous name, writing in caps, and making spelling errors diminishes your credibility and any respect that I may have held for you. Goodbye, and please note that your review has been deleted.<br>MX  
><strong>

**END RANT **

* * *

><p><em>The Big House, Camp Half Blood<em>

It was Percy's turn to be nervous. All throughout their "stalking", as he had taken to calling it, Percy had laughed and cheered alongside the other demigods whenever the gods had done something particularly stupid. It was fun, for a while. He had to admit, though, he was terrified of what would happen today. People already acted weird enough around him after the Second Titan War, and he seriously hoped that his dad wouldn't further embarrass him.

Percy wondered if his mother would have liked to see this. He decided that, although she would love to see Poseidon again, the whole Athena thing might upset her too much.

Unfortunately, Chiron had apparently not had the same sensitivity as Percy when addressing that little issue. As the demigods were making themselves comfortable in their seats in the Big House, Percy's mother, Mrs. Bofis-Jackson walked in, closely followed by Chiron. A low murmur spread through the crowd.

"Percy!"

"Uhhh... Hi, Mom. What... exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, Chiron told me about your video chat, and he let slip that Poseidon was going to be featured today. So, I decided to come down and watch with you!"

"Okay... how did you get past the barrier?"

"Oh, Chiron let me in."

Behind her, Chiron gave a little shrug, as if saying "Sorry, I couldn't do anything". Percy glared, mentally shooting daggers into the centaur's side. Not that he wasn't glad to see his mother, but she just picked a really bad time to visit.

"Oh look, it's starting," said Chiron, in an attempt to break up the awkwardness in the room. Everyone's attention immediately went to the screen, which showed an intriguing scene.

* * *

><p><em>Poseidon's Palace, Many miles under the Atlantic Ocean<em>

Big. That was the first word that came to Percy's mind when he saw his dad's palace. Although he'd (technically) been there before, it was still extremely impressive. The camera seemed to be swimming frantically through the water in an attempt to reach the massive gateway made of coral. The mermaid guards didn't even notice as the tiny device slipped through the bars.

There was a collective gasp in the Big House.

"Wow..." breathed Annabeth, "Look at that amazing architecture..."

Leaving his girlfriend in her own little world, Percy returned his vision to the screen. He had never really known about his dad's kingdom, because he'd never (technically) visited there.

The camera wove through various hallways, each one as impressive as the next. Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face. Percy could almost see the gears turning in her head, thinking about some intricate sea-inspired building projects.

Finally, they arrived at a solid gold door, much like the ones that they had seen on Olympus. There was no nameplate, but it was obvious that this was Poseidon's quarters.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person Omniscient POV<em>

Poseidon was hard at work in his study. He was having a bad day so far.

"Bills, bills, bills, death threats, bills". Sorting mail was tedious.

The Sea God threw down the envelopes he was holding and snapped his fingers. His trident shimmered into view. Poseidon reached out and grabbed his symbol of power. Instantly, he felt better as the object's energy surged through him.

_ZAP_

The envelopes on the table were now a pile of ashes. How dare Zeus send him bills.

He slowly walked over to the other side of the room, twirling the trident like a baton. Poseidon looked out the window and his features fell when he saw what was approaching.

* * *

><p>Aphritrite was in a bad mood. That much was obvious. As she stalked up to the palace gates, the goddess was seemingly glowing with rage and anger. Percy gulped. This wasn't going to end well.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU LYING, CHEATING, LOW-LIFE..."

She was throwing things at Poseidon, all while yelling horrible things at him. Chiron paled when he heard some of her more... _vulgar_ language, and attempted to cover the ears of the youngest demigods.

Percy himself couldn't really make out what she was saying, it just sounded like gibberish. Probably a good thing. He would hate to be in his dad's shoes right now.

Percy gulped. He turned to Annabeth, who had turned as white as a sheet.

"I think she found out about... you-know-who..."

"Wow, you think so?" Annabeth's snide remark cut through the tension, if only for the moment.

"Wait. What exactly is going on here?" Mrs. Blofis-Jackson asked her son, "Don't lie to me, Percy."

"Well, you know how gods have... affairs, right? Dad and Athena kind of... kissed in the middle of the sword arena a few days ago, and we saw the whole thing on camera."

"What?"

"Dad and Athena are dating now, Mom. I'm really sorry, I know that you still kind of love him."

Percy thought that his mother would be angry, but instead she gave him a big smile and hugged her son tightly.

"Percy, you know that I'm happily married. Although your father will always be a part of our lives, we have to understand that he is a god. If your father is happy, I'm happy. Let's leave it at that."

The Aphrodite campers _awwwed_. Percy sent another threatening glare their way, which quickly shut them up.

Back on the screen, Poesidon had regained some control. He had his trident in his hand again, and had created a forcefield so powerful that his wife could not penetrate it.

"GET OUT OF MY PALACE, AMPHITRITE! AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER, ANYTHING AT ALL, I WILL HAVE YOU BANISHED TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!"

_Go dad,_ Percy thought.

With a final scream, Amphirtrite disappeared in the most blinding flash of light that Percy had ever seen. He was convinced that he would never be able to see again. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he sat back up.

"They seriously need another form of transportation. Maybe those little portals that you just step through. Doesn't it get old, blinding innocent people?"

"Shut up, Percy. You're fine," said Annabeth.

Poseidon sat down on his sofa with a sigh. Realizing that his room was destroyed, he decided to go up to Olympus to check on Athena. He could leave the room repairs to her. Also, he was making sure that Amphitrite was not trying anything. Poseidon wouldn't put it past his (ex) wife to do something like that.

_Olympus_

Flashing up to Olympus, he was relieved to find everything in perfect order. Poseidon hadn't visited Olympus much since the war. The repairs were prominent. He took mental notes, remembering to compliment Athena and Annabeth on certain aspects of the decor.

At the door of Athena's grand palace, Poseidon knocked three times before she opened.

"Poseidon!" Athena gave him a hug. This cued a round of _awww_s from Aphrodite's cabin. Annabeth wrinkled her nose. She hadn't thought that her mother was capable of actually opening up to someone and showing real affection. Maybe this relationship was for the best after all.

Once the two gods had taken their seats in the room, Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Athena, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Amphitrite and I are no longer together. She found out that I was with you, and went crazy. My living room is destroyed, along with many of my possessions. But that doesn't really matter. I came here to warn you. I think that she will target you."

Athena sat open-mouthed on the couch, staring at Poseidon.

"Are you serious? No one's ever really gotten divorced from a godly marriage."

"Well, it's not exactly a divorce, but we're no longer considering ourselves married to each other. It's been a long time coming."

Athena was silent, as were the demigods. Poseidon was right, though. He and Ampitrite had never been happy after Percy was claimed. It had set off so much arguing that it didn't seem right for them to stay together.

As if she had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, Aphrodite popped up out of nowhere, and started dancing around in happiness.

"YAY!YAY!YAY! You finally broke up with that old ugly hag!"

"Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" yelled Athena angrily.

"I came to congratulate Poseidon! Why else?"

"Thank you Aphrodite, but I really think that you should leave."

"Not until you kiss her!"

Poseidon stared at Athena. Percy stared at his mother, trying to gauge her reaction. Everyone else stared at the screen, anticipating Poseidon's next move.

Not one to be defeated by a love goddess, Poseidon walked over and gave Athena a quick peck on the lips. Aphrodite's squeal made the campers cover their ears. The sound died down, though, as the picture went blank.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Chiron.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," muttered Percy.

Silena Beauregard walked over to where Percy, Annabeth, and Mrs. Jackson were sitting.

"OMG, they are the cutest couple ever! I'm so happy for them, aren't you?"

Percy looked at his mom and Annabeth before smiling at Silena.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I'm still not totally happy with it, but I think it's definitely better than the first one. At least it hit the 2,000 word mark, and I added more to the plot.<strong>

**THERE ARE OVER 2000 HITS ON THIS STORY! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! REVIEW!**

**~*Mylo Xyloto*~ (Yes, I changed my pen name. It's the title of the new Coldplay album. Check it out if you haven't already.)**

**PS- I have a blog! Here's the link (Take out spaces)- http: / / myloxylotofanfic .blogspot. com/ /**


	7. Goodbye

Dear beloved readers,

I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that this story has been abandoned. I just logged on to fanfiction for the first time in 7 months to make this post, and I most likely won't be back. I started this story when I was 12. I'm 15 now, and I just re-read the entire thing. Honestly, I hated it and cringed at my own writing more then I should have. I'm seriously wondering how anyone ever thought this was good.

I'm putting FRS up for adoption (if anyone even wants it). PM me if you want to make the story yours, and I'll give it to the first person who sends me a message. You can literally copy-paste my chapters into your documents as long you credit me by saying "This chapter was written by That One Yellow Smiley- she has given me permission to adopt this story".

I'm really sorry, and I really hope that no one's actually sad about this. If you care about my reasons for leaving, I posted on the second to last page of the "So Long Goodbye" thread in the forum "Live It Up: Percy Jackson" back in September.

Goodbye everyone.

- That One Yellow Smiley


End file.
